


More than he seems

by KamiQueen



Series: Nogitsune Stiles stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Chris wants to kill Stiles, Controlled Stiles, Demonic Possession, Demons, Evil Stiles, Evil Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles, Oni, Possessed Stiles, Possession, Werewolves, onis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, - or rather the thing, controlling his body stood up, a devilish, maleficent and oh-so-un-Stiles smile creept it's way on his face.</p><p>"Huh, see? More than he seems."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than he seems

**Author's Note:**

> Might or might not stay as an one-shot.

"Huh.."

The demons were circling the lithe body of the young man who stood in the middle of a mountain ash circle.

Deaton was looking at him, guilt written on his face while Scott and Derek tried to break the barrier but couldn't get near enough thanks to the twins.

Kira looked terrified, his mother standing besides her with a firm expression on her face, Silverfinger and Chris on the other side of the basement of the abandoned building, Chris holding Allison down, while Silverfinger's man did the same with Lydia and Isaac.

There were tear streams down Stiles' face, his whole body trembling as the onis moved around him, pulling their katanas out of the darkness.

"You're going to die Void, it's bound to happen, and your choice of the host is just making it easier."

"What do you mean by it? Dad said the Nogitsune was murderous and strong." - Allison asked.

"The power of the Nogitsune, is the power of the host, if the host is a weak, fragile human like your friend, the Nogitsun's only chance is to take on it's real form, or shift into it, as you, hunters say it. But that takes a lot of the Void, so it's easier to kill it. It's like a last resort thing."

"No! Stiles, hold on! I'm gonna-" - Scott started, but was cut of by a eldritch laugh.

"Hahahahaha!!!" - Stiles laughed, head thrown back, exposing the porceline, creamy white skin of his neck. His body long stopped the trembling.

Suddenly he stopped laughing. He looked up through his eyelashes, his orbs free from any emotion, just numb dullness.

"You think we were _**that** **stupid**_   to choose someone with no potential? Hah! You understimated _**Stiles**_ , you understimated _**us**_! Let us show you what powers this boy has really got, how much more he is than what he seems to be!" - he shouted with venom and sick amusement laced with his voice.

"Kill him!" - Mrs. Yukimura all but screamed and strangely the onis obeyed.

Two of the onis grabbed Stiles' hands and held him down while a third one brought his katana down. They were waiting for the Nogitsune to shift but it never happened.

The sword never touched Stiles.

Stiles squatted down, and pulled the onis with himself, throwing them against the third one in front of them.

The oni suddenly dissappeared, then reappeared besides Stiles, but he grabbed it's arm and pushed his hand inside it's chest, then pulled it back out, destroying the oni.

The next oni appeared behind him, but he made a back flip and thrust his hand into the back of it, destroying it too.

The last demon tried to grab him by the nt Stiles was too fast for it and grabbed it's hand, throw it over his shoulder, and destroyed it the same way he did it with the other two.

Stiles, - or rather the thing, controlling his body stood up, a devilish, maleficent and oh-so-un-Stiles smile creept it's way on his face.

"Huh, see? More than he seems."

"W-what..  How did you do that?!"

"With his powers. He has a spark, you know it too, right Deaton? You just never would have guessed that his Spark was _**this**_ strong!

Just watch.."

It lifted Stiles' ight arm and with a twist of the wrist the circle of mountain ash was gone.

"'Till later." - it said, smiling evily and with a blink of an eye, was gone.


End file.
